


The Master's Birthday

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female pronouns, Lemon, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: It's Anti's birthday, and as your master, you decide to prepare a gift for him.





	The Master's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this done before Anti's birthday ended but I guess I was a little too late. I hope you guys enjoy anyways!
> 
> Songs used/recommended:  
> Nothing Without You- The Weeknd

You had been cleaning all day, making sure the house was spotless. Today was an important day, Anti, your master's, birthday. You wanted to make sure everything was perfect for him when he came home, so you made sure there wasn't a speck of dust left in the house.

Once you were finally done cleaning, you went off and had a shower, making sure that you, like the house, were clean, and smelled nice for him. As your master, he expected you to follow a certain level of upkeep, and you were happy to oblige. Sure, it would seem weird to some, especially with the way actual slaves were treated in the outside world, but to you, it felt completely different than that.

You had started out simply as Anti's submissive. The two of you met online and despite him being a demon, you found you had a deep connection to him and wanted nothing more than to be able to please him. And after a few months together, your feelings grew even deeper for him, a love so strong that being away from him was painful. You found that you would do literally anything for him.

Anti told you that he had let himself get vulnerable with you, and that he was close to bonding with you, and that's why you felt the way you did. The thought of bonding with him was so thrilling that it sent waves of emotion through you. You offered to bond with him, but Anti was wary. He deeply cared about you, and didn't want to take away the freedom of your choice.

He explained to you how you'd be his forever, and that if you ever wanted to leave, it'd be near impossible with the amount of pain that came with attempting to break a demonic bond. But you understood the risks, and didn't care. You decided you wanted nothing more than to be owned by him, so you presented the offer again, letting Anti know that you understood how heavy this was but it was also something you desperately wanted. Anti explained that he had secretly wanted this since the day you first met, and so you went through the rituals. It was quicker than you thought, so before you knew it, you were Anti's for the rest of eternity.

It was your first time spending Anti's birthday with him, and though to him it was more a day of creation than one of birth, you decided it still was worth celebrating.

After you were clean, you pulled out a hidden box from under your bed that you had bought a few days earlier that contained Anti's presents. Inside was a pair of sexy lingerie, a black lace bra and matching crotchless panties, and a special gift that you wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a black gift bag for him to open along with yourself when he arrived.

Looking at the clock, you saw that Anti was going to be home in about half an hour, so you quickly got to work preparing yourself. You got yourself dressed in the lingerie, and then pulled out from under the bed a silk rope that the two of you you used often, using it to tie yourself up.

You tied up your legs and once they were done, you placed a bow just on your panties above your clit, making sure he'd know where his gift was, and continued working. You tied some of the rope around your breasts, pulling them tight and close together, making them swell a little with the lessened blood flow. You then put on the leather collar he had specially made for you that was perfectly tight around your neck, and from which hung a heart shaped tag which stated 'Property of Anti.'

You then tied your arms together as best you could, and smiled to yourself as you looked at the clock and saw that you had finished just in time. Not long after, you heard the front door open, and heard Anti's footsteps as he entered the house.

"(Y/N)! I'm home!" Anti called out to you.

"I'm in the bedroom Anti!" You replied. "And I have a surprise for you!" As soon as those words left your mouth, you could hear Anti practically racing to see what you had in store for him.

When Anti reached the doorway, he practically stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of you. You were all tied up just for him, with a gift bag in front of you, just waiting for him to do with as he wished. His eyes turned black as he looked you up and down, full of arousal for you.

"Happy birthday Master Anti, this is all for you..." You eyed Anti with the sexiest look you could muster and you could tell he was already going crazy, just at the sight of you.

"But my dear pet, you know I don't celebrate my creation." Anti replied, not yet moving from the doorway.

"I know Master, but I wanted to do something extra special for you! I even got you an extra present, for you to use however you'd like!" You batted your eyelashes at him, making yourself look as innocent as possible.

"Well in that case, I'd better see what we've got here, hmm?" Anti approached the bed, a predatory look already on his face, as if he were to devour you whole. Once he sat on the bed, he began with the gift that lay in front of him. Opening and unwrapping it, he found that inside was a vibrator. "A vibrator? You naughty girl, you just used this as an excuse to buy this for yourself, didn't you?"

You shook your head at him, denying the statement. "No Master, I didn't! I bought it for us! I know you've been considering this one, and because it comes with a remote control, you can use it on me however you want!"

Anti considered the item he held in his hand, and thoughts of all the things he could do to you with it were flying through his head. A smirk graced Anti's lips, and you could tell instantly that a plan you both would enjoy was forming in his mind. "Hmm well alright. Since you did go out of your way to dress up for me today to celebrate my creation, it'd be rude of me not to use the gift you bought me right away, wouldn't it pet?"

You nodded in response and that smirk grew on his face grew more and more devious. "Now why don't I unwrap the rest of my present?" Anti first untied your arms, making sure to take the utmost care when he did, checking to see if they were okay. He then undid the rope on your breasts, giving them a nice firm squeeze as he felt how swollen they were. He left your legs for last, pulling the bow off your panties, before unwrapping the rope at a teasingly slow pace.

"God you're beautiful..." Anti whispered as he pushed your legs apart.

You blushed, looking away, before replying. "T-Thank you Master..."

"Ah ah ah!" Anti chided as he took your chin in his hand, turning your face to look at him. "From now on I want you to keep looking at me. Is that understood? Don't you dare take your eyes off me. Or you'll be punished."

"Y-Yes Master." Anti's voice was becoming intimidating, and you were becoming more and more submissive with each word he spoke.

Once you agreed, Anti spread your legs wide, and he stared deep into your eyes as he did. Anti managed to tear his gaze from your face only to look down, and see your pussy already becoming wet. "Oh my, look at this pussy already glistening for me. Are you sure you haven't touched yourself at all today pet? Because you know that's another punishment altogether."

"Of course not Master!" You said in reply.

"Looks like you're being more of a good girl than I thought. Why don't we have some fun then? I've been looking forward to properly play with my toy for a while now."

"Yes Master I'd love to play with you!" You grinned, still looking deep into his eyes.

"Good. So since you've decided to put on this beautiful outfit and buy me this nice toy to celebrate my creation, I want you to do something else for me. I want you to put on a show." Anti placed the vibrator in your hand, before moving your hand down to your vagina. "I'm going to allow you to play with yourself. But only however I tell you you can while I sit here and watch you. And you are not allowed to cum. Then maybe if you're being a good little slut, I'll give you a reward. Sound good?"

"Yes Master of course, anything for you on your special day!" You nodded, waiting anxiously for him to begin.

Anti stood from the bed, moving over to sit right on the armchair across from the bed, and you continued watching him, rubbing your legs together hoping to get some friction while you waited for him to allow you to touch yourself.

"Now what did I say about being naughty? This is your final warning before I decide to punish you instead. Now spread your legs wide for me."

You did as you were told, and then suddenly, almost out of nowhere, you felt the vibrator roar to life against your clit. A loud moan escaped your lips, and you made no move to stifle it as you knew Anti liked hearing you whenever he got like this.

"Good girl... now begin by circling the vibrator around your clit. Slowly at first, just gentle circles as you tease yourself."

You followed his instructions, going slow and torturous around your clit, moans flowing from you as you did. Keeping eye contact with him while you pleasured yourself, you noticed that he was unbuckling and undoing his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched you. "Yes good girl, keep going for me..."

You moaned at his words of approval, and the fact that he had turned up the speed of the vibrator when you weren't realizing.

"Now go faster for me, more pressure, that's it, good girl, you're a good little slut for me, you know that?" Anti groaned, giving his cock another squeeze.

You were getting closer and closer to the edge, moaning louder and louder the faster you moved. "M-Master I'm close... P-Please may I-" Your sentence was cut off by a moan as he sped up the vibrator even more.

"You're close hmm? You want to cum, I'm sure of it, don't you slut?" You nodded in response, not able to get out coherent sentences.

"Well stop." Anti turned off the vibrator completely. "Move your hand from that clit. Do it now." You did as he asked, and Anti smirked as he looked at you. "God you're such a slut for me, aren't you, needing that pleasure. Doing whatever I say to get it. But I'm the one who decides when you can cum. I'm the one who owns you. I own that pussy. It's mine, just like every other part of you. And I decide when it cums. Are you ready to keep going?" He waited for you to respond, and you nodded.

"Yes Master please, I need more! I want to cum so badly!" You were begging now and you didn't even care. You just needed to cum.

The vibrator roared to life once more, and you waited for Anti's instructions. "I want you to stick that inside you. Fuck yourself with it. Show me how you'd do it if it were my cock inside you."

You inserted the vibrator inside you and you almost screamed in pleasure as it stretched and vibrated against your walls. You started pumping it in and out of you slowly at first, but began speeding up the pace as Anti sped up the vibrations, and you began rocking your hips in time with your pumping and it was driving you wild.

"Yes that's right slut... pump that vibrator in and out of you, fuck yourself on it... keep going, even faster now..."

You sped up even more, going as fast as you could go, making sure you hit your bundle of nerves deep inside you every time. All words had gone out the window and the only thing coming from your lips were neverending moans.

"I can see you're getting close my pet... you've done such a good job for me tonight. I think you might just deserve a reward... if you beg for it."

You fought through the haze in your mind as you felt your encroaching orgasm and began begging for your release. "Please Master! Please let me cum! I'm so close! I need to cum! Please please please!"

You continued to beg, much to Anti's delight, and after a few minutes when you almost couldn't hold it anymore, Anti spoke. "Cum for me pet. Cum for me through those pretty panties you bought and onto the new vibrator. Show me how much you enjoy them."

And so you came, with a loud moan and cum gushing everywhere, soaking your panties and dripping out onto the vibrator. You continued to fuck yourself through the vibrations, groaning as you pulled it out when you finished.

"Good pet..." Anti groaned. "But I'm not through with you yet." He stood from the chair and stripped himself of his clothing, standing there in the nude in front of you. He then climbed on the bed over you, licking his lips as he placed two fingers over your wet pussy and sucked them clean. "Oh god you taste divine pet... But now it's my turn to make you cum."

Anti moved himself, aligning his dick right with your hole and thrusting it deep inside you. You moaned loudly as he did, moving to situate yourself so his dick was hitting just the right angles.

"Oh my god pet you feel so nice and tight around me, your dripping cunt so good around my thick cock. You like my thick cock, don't you? Filling you up nicely, hmm? Tell Master how much you love his cock."

"God Master I love your cock so much!" You said with a groan. "I love having you deep inside me! I crave it so much! Please fuck me with your cock Master, I need it so bad!"

Anti groaned at your words, loving how you sounded when you begged for him. "Well anything for my good little cockslut, hmm?" As soon as he finished his words, Anti began pounding into you with a strong force, and you couldn't control yourself as you began fucking yourself against him, your hips smacking as they met.

Anti moaned as your walls clenched around him, still slightly sensitive from your first orgasm. He began to speed up his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin even louder. "Yes that's right slut, take your Master's cock, take it deep inside you. Tell me again who owns you."

"Y-You do Master! You own all of me! I'm all yours!" You moaned out as his thrusts got more and more intense and faster as he gripped your hips tightly in his grasp.

After a few moments he began fucking you even harder as his thrusts got more and more erratic as he got closer to the edge. "I want you to rub your clit for me pet... as hard as you can. Get close to the edge for me, I want us to cum together. Can you do that?"

You nodded as you began furiously rubbing your clit, getting yourself right on the edge. When you were finally there, Anti could feel it and he was right there with you. "Cum now my pet. Cum with me." You did as you were told, screaming as Anti's thrusts had you seeing white, his cum filling you up completely.

Once the two of you came down from your orgasmic high, Anti pulled out of you, and went and grabbed a washcloth to clean you up. Once you were clean, Anti pulled you close to him, kissing you lovingly on the lips. "Thank you for the lovely surprise my dear (Y/N)."

"Of course Anti. I'm forever yours. You know I'd do anything to make you happy." You smiled sleepily as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I'm glad I was as lucky as I am to have found someone as amazing as you are, my dear." Anti smiled in reply. "Now get some rest, you need to get that spent energy back."

"Well I'm just as lucky to have found you." You replied, yawning before quickly falling asleep in his arms, pleased that Anti had enjoyed his gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you wish, getting those really make my day! And if you didn't like it, please tell me how I can improve because I'm always looking to learn and grow with my work! Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
